JOEY THE PIRATE
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: if you think that a sailors life is for you the the red eyes black dragon joey might have something too say come in your love it baby
1. Chapter 1

JOEY THE PIRATE

Hey guys if you think that a sailor's life is for you then the red eyes black dragon joey the pirate might have something to say joey is a proud pirate who cherishes his independence. But when an arrogant pirate called the blue eyes white dragon seto starts making trouble what will happen?

Red eyes Joey is the captain of the dragon, ship one of the faster pirate ships in the seven seas.

By his side is the trustworthy tristan ha and one of his best members of his crew.

Tristan: captain what are we going to do today?

Red eyes joey: have the others ready today we go to take the gold of silver as he was getting ready for today.

Every body said that he was crazy every body tolled him to stop on this fantasy a bout the treasure that he seeks. But he wood not quiet he got pushed out of his the kingdom he is the prince of that kingdom that he will get back if he can get the gold of silver.

Tristan: ok every body lessen to me the captain what's us to get ready because to day we are going to get the gold of silver this is what we've been wanting for. Today we get back our lives.

Pirates YEA!

Red eyes joey: what we have to do first is go to the godongo to fine out where the gold is then we will go there now move you dogs.

As he said that the men got prepared for the island to get the treasure the one piece that they needed to return to the kingdom that they missed so much.

Joey and the reset of the crew got to the island of godongo.

Red eyes joey: now that we are here we got to find the one eyed and make him tell us where the gold is ok

Tristan: ok captain but we have to watch out for the nave and other pirates

As they made there way to the town they found the one eyed and he had been attack by the blue dragons

Red eyes joey: what happen to you

One eyed: the blue dragons attack me I tolled them where the gold of silver is sorry

Red eyes joey: where is the gold of silver?

One eyed: its in oapu go and stop those ass holes as he died

Tristan: we have to go now the nave is here

Red eyes joey: lets go! As they made it back to the ship they set sail oapu

Red eyes joey: tristan where is my dragons at I got to take care of the nave

Tristan: your dragons are in the sky in fount of us captain

Red eyes joey: good I call a pond the might of the red eyes black dragons come and destroy my enemies and just like that the dragons use fire blast on the nave and killed them and return to the sky

Red eyes: now we got that done with lets go deal with the blue eyes dragons kill them and get that gold

Pirates: yea!


	2. Chapter 2

SET SAIL TO THE NORTHWEST

Red eyes joey: the location of oapu is in the northwest of the cave of the cracker we have to watch out for that beast or our ship and our lives could be taken from us do you dogs here me!

Pirates: we here you captain!

Tristan: we have to get passed the nave to get to oapu so we might died to get what we want

Red eyes joey: ether we by cracker or get the gold or we died by the nave but I don't want to died I want to live and get that gold and go home my people one way or a another we will go home!

Pirates: yea!

As they were making there way they were passing the cave of the cracker a fog had overtook them and the sun was block by the clouds and it started to rain hard.

Red eyes joey: ok everybody here we go get on the canons get ready

Pirates: yes captain!

Tristan: what happens if it comes and grab us captain

Red eyes: we hope that we can kill it tristan

Pirate A: here it comes!

Red eyes joey: everybody hold fire until we it in our sites

Pirates: yes captain !

Tristan: cant we use the dragons sir?

Red eyes joey: no we cant risk that the dragons cant see in all this ok get ready and fire!

As they shoot off the canons the cracker came with all his strength and might the canons hit him he began to bleed and he attack the ship.

Red eyes joey: reload the canons use your guns if you have to but we have to get to oapu now attack!

They use guns they use swords and they use the canons and they use a rubber duck and they played cards and finally they kill the cracker. But the ship was damage in the fight

Red eyes joey: is everybody ok

Pirates: we will live sir

Tristan: I am ok and you sir

Red eyes joey: nothing that money and rum cant cure before we head to the nave we have to rest we will go to the next town and get the ship repaired and eat and sleep before we go to oapu and get that gold tristan can you feel it the gold it saying to use come and get me and we will get that gold!

Pirates and tristan: yes sir!


	3. Chapter 3

As they made it to the next town they got the ship fix and they got food and rum and they got some sleep and set sail the next day to oapu.

Red eyes joey: when will we get to the nave tristan

Tristan: half an hour sir

Red eyes joey: tell the men to get ready for them

Tristan: yes sir ok every body listen to me the captain said for all of us to get ready for the nave so David we need you up there bosomy get the men on the canons

Pirates: eye eye

Tristan: sir we are ready

Red eyes joey: good now what we have to do is get passed them and get to oapu so we can use the dragons angst the nave this time.

Pirate a: captain we are coming up on them.

Red eyes joey: ok every body now its time for the nave get ready and fire!

Tristan: hold fire!

Red eyes joey: what are you doing

Tristan: sir look

And when he look at the town he saw it was destroyed and there was a blue eyes white dragon in the sky.

Red eyes joey: that's a blue eyes in the sky.

Tristan: they got here before we did dame it.

Red eyes joey: I call a pound the red eyes black dragons come and destroy the dragon.

When he said that the dragons came down from the sky attack the dragon.

Red eyes joey: lets get to oapu now!

Pirates: yes sir!

They got to oapu and the blue eyes white dragon seto and his pirates were there and attack red eyes joey and his pirates.

Red eyes joey: fire the canons now dame you.

Pirates: yes sir!

They attack one a another and no one look like they were stopping red eyes joey got his men on the island

Red eyes joey: I have to get to the leader all of you go after the others I will deal with him.

Pirates: yes sir!

And so red eyes joey went after seto.

Red eyes joey: I want that gold I will have that gold.

Blue eyes: come and get it if you can joey.

Red eyes joey: get back here and fight me.

ran after seto and got in the treasure room and as he toke a sec to look at the gold he saw the beauty of what he wanted.

Red eyes joey: and with this I real get back home and become king.

Blue eyes seto: this is my treasure if you want it joey come and get it

Red eyes joey: I will cut you down and get what I need to become king

So joey and seto fought to the death joey came at him with sword seto blocked joey attack and cut him joey had loss his sword and kick setos out of his hand and so seto punched and kick joey and kick seto off of him joey pulled out his gun and.

Blue eyes seto: you cheated

Red eyes joey: pirate

And joey fired at seto and killed seto he had won and the pirates and joey putted the gold on the ship and went home where they proved the gold was real and they got to come home and the red eyes joey became king.

THE END

director: and cut great acting joey you two Kaiba that's all we real tell you when the opening is see you later.

Joey: I think that was good seto.

Seto: yea to bad you had to kill you lover.

Joey: but you know I really do love you.

Seto: I know come here.

Joey and seto kissed until they had to leave

One week later the grand opening of the movie and it won movie of the year five out of five stars and number one best selling movie joey and seto got to walk down the il and live happy every after.


End file.
